


The Puppy

by Siriface



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, Dark!Harry, Dumbledore!bashing, Father!Fenrir, Gen, M/M, Mentor!Fenrir, Weasley!bashing, Werewolves, mentor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriface/pseuds/Siriface
Summary: When Harry was born he should have been given to his Alpha, but Remus had other plans.The summer before Harry's fourth year, he finds out that everything is not as it seems. He's in for a rude awakening. He has a lot to learn.





	1. Puppy

"It's the World Cup!" Ron cheered for the trillionth time that morning. "It's the World Cup!"

 

"Yes Ronald," Hermione laughed. "We've gathered as much."

 

"You just don't understand because you're a girl," he said, earning himself a thwack on the head from his father.

 

"I taught you better than that," Arthur frowned.

 

Fred and George hid their snickers. Bill and Charlie, did not.

 

"It's the World Cup!" Ginny cheered, running down the steps to join them.

 

Harry laughed, shaking his head.

 

"Now, everyone, this is going to be a very hectic scene," Arthur said over his children. "We need you all to work together to make sure everyone stays together at all times." He gave a pointed look at Harry here, and everyone nodded.

 

Harry felt himself blush under everyone's glance. He didn't know why it was more important that he was safe than all the others anyway.

 

"Now Harry," Arthur continued. "You are to never leave Remus' side, is that understood?"

 

"Yes Sir," Harry nodded, still blushing.

 

He didn't like being babied, but at least if he had to be chaperoned it was with Remus.

 

They had been close ever since they'd met the year before. He always told him stories about his parents, and not just the exciting, trouble making stories that Sirius told. He would tell him things like the way his mother had been sick for most of his pregnancy, or that his father had made up songs every day to cheer her up.

 

Remus had told him that because Harry had been born with a Werewolf in his close group of friends, that he would always be more welcomed by werewolves then others. "It's something to do with scent marking," he'd explained.

 

"We're not expecting anything to go wrong," Arthur said, giving Molly a reassuring look, "But we need to be ready."

 

***

 

The match had been thrilling and the crowds had been endless. When the Dark Mark graced the sky and the energy shifted to horror, and all the crowds turned to stampedes, Harry was truly scared. He didn't understand the fear. He'd never seen the mark before, and all he knew was that something wasn't right.

 

They all ran. They were scattering. Harry tried to stay with them, but when he saw a woman lose her grasp on her young child's hand he'd pulled back to help. He swooped the child up to rest on his hip and pushed through the crowd to the sobbing mother.

 

"Thank you! Thank you!" she cried, pulling her child from him and disappearing again into the swarms.

 

"Harry!" Remus gasped in relief, pulling him tight into his side. "We need to go!"

 

Just then a group of twenty men in dark cloaks and silver masks appeared thirty feet before them. Their wands were drawn and they were throwing off offensive spells like candy at a parade.

 

Harry saw the largest of the men grab a child from the crowd and start ripping at its flesh with his teeth.

 

Horrified, Harry reached for his wand just as Remus was struck by a blast of red light. He was down. As Remus was struck unconscious Harry felt a sweep of magic fall from him. It was as if something had been un-cast upon him.

 

The bloodied, child-eating, man's head jerked up and his eyes locked directly on him.

 

Harry gasped, at the intensity of his stare. He felt his heart speed up. Harry fell to his knees and tried to shake Remus awake as the man moved closer.

 

As the man was upon them Harry raised his wand and was immediately disarmed.

 

The man knelt down beside him and removed his mask. His face dripped blood.

 

Harry could feel himself choking to take in a breath. He fell back trying to push away from the man.

 

“Hush now Little Pup,” the man said softly. Harry could barely hear him other the crowd and his own ragged breathing. “Come here,” he grinned, grasping Harry’s arm and pulling him closer, lifting Harry as if he were a ragdoll.

 

Harry felt hot tears run down his face. He was sure he was about to be torn into by this beast of a man.

 

The man pushed his nose into Harry’s neck and inhaled deeply. “It’s really you,” the man breathed, pulling back to grin madly at him. A fact that only made Harry cry harder, seeing his sharp teeth covered in blood.

 

“Please,” Harry begged. “Please let me go.”

 

“Don’t be scared Little Pup,” he said, drawing Harry into his chest as he inhaled his scent again. The man stood and lifted Harry with him. Harry kicked and screamed, trying to free himself, but the man simply lifted him higher and tossed him over his shoulder as one might a sack of potatoes.

 

“Remus!” Harry screamed. “Please! Help me!” he begged, still pounding his fists on the large man’s back.

 

He felt the man carrying him falter, and growl. “Remus Lupin?” He turned back to spot the unconscious werewolf. “Notts!” he shouted, and another of the cloaked men appeared by his side. “Grab him,” he said, pointing to Remus. “I’m heading back.”

 

And then there was a sharp jerking sensation at his navel. Harry gasped and clung to the man holding him.

 

They landed, and Harry felt instantly sick. He was disorientated; having just traveled through space while dangling upside down over someone’s shoulder.

 

“Here you are Sweet Thing,” the man leered, dumping him ungracefully onto a large bed.

 

Harry quickly righted himself and pulled himself farther up the bed away from the man. He swiped at his tears and tried to calm his racing nerves.

 

“Breathe easy, Puppy,” the man grinned. “I’m not going to hurt you,” he said, falling into a large armchair facing the bed.

 

Harry jumped from the bed and ran to the door. Locked.

 

He ran to the window. They were at least two floors up.

 

The man didn’t try and stop him. He just watched him with excited eyes, tracking his every movement.

 

Harry wondered if this was some sort of game for him.

 

He tried the next door and found a closet.

 

The final door was a bathroom. Harry closed himself in and locked the door.

 

And still, the man did not stop him.

 

“Don’t be scared Puppy,” the man called through the door, only making Harry more afraid.

 

There wasn’t much in the way of furniture in the bathroom, but what Harry could find he pushed to the door to block the man’s entrance. Then he walked to the far corner and sank to the floor. He pulled his knees to his chest and cried again. He was trapped here with no signs of escape.

 

He’d literally seen his captor eat another person, for Merlin's sake!

 

He was stuck here, wandless, and no one in the world knew where he was.

 

***

 

Harry jerked awake as there was a knock on the bathroom door.

 

He cursed himself for having gone to sleep.

 

“Are you hungry Puppy?” the man asked kindly. “You don’t need to come out if you don’t want too. I can send in a house elf.”

 

“A house elf,” Harry whispered. “Dobby!”

 

No reply. Harry guessed that there was some sort of ward keeping out foreign magical creatures.

 

“Do you want to come out now?” the man asked. “You’d be more comfortable out here.”

 

“Ha, as if,” Harry huffed.

 

“You’re choice,” he shrugged as if responding. “Let me know when you get hungry.”

 

Harry’s stomach growled.

 

There was a chuckle outside the door. “I heard that Puppy.”

 

“Not a puppy,” Harry growled, under his breath.

 

“You are definitely the Puppy,” the man answered.

 

Harry’s head snapped up. How had he heard him? Was he using some sort of sound enhancing spell to spy on him? Harry wondered if he was being watched too.

 

“Leave me alone!” he snapped.

 

“Fine. Just ask for food and you can have it.”

 

Harry stubbornly remained silent.

 

***

 

By the next day, Harry felt like his stomach was eating itself.

 

“Just ask, Puppy,” the man sighed, leaning against the door.

 

“Stop calling me that!”

 

“Why won’t you eat Little One?”

 

Harry didn’t reply.

 

***

 

After two more days, Harry was fading in and out of consciousness. He was so hungry he slept just to help ease the pain.

 

“Silly thing,” he heard the man whisper, as he was being lifted off the floor of the bathroom. He tried to protest, but his limbs were too weak.

 

“Stop,” Harry whispered hoarsely.

 

“It’s time to stop playing these games Puppy,” the man sighed, sitting down with Harry across his lap. “Daddy will take care of his baby.”

 

Harry didn’t understand, but as a chunk of meat was pressed to his lips he didn’t really care. He opened his mouth and allowed himself to be fed.

 

Every few bites the man would ruffle Harry’s hair, or lean down to kiss at Harry’s crown. “There’s my good boy.”

 

Harry would try to pull away, but the temptation of more food was too rewarding. As he regained his strength he started to sit up more fully, pulling away from where he’d been leaned on the man’s broad chest.

 

“What do you want?” Harry asked suddenly, lifting his eyes to meet the man.

 

The man grinned widely, showing off his teeth again. “You.”

 

Harry felt his stomach drop. “I’m- I’m not who you think I am,” Harry said shakily. “I’m not a puppy. Remus, he’s just my friend. I’m not a werewolf.”

 

“I know that,” the man nodded. “But you are my Puppy,” he grinned. “I can smell it.”

 

“You- You’re a werewolf?”

 

“You don’t know who I am?” the man asked, surprised. “I’m Fenrir Greyback.”

 

“Oh,” Harry said, his stomach seizing with nerves. He’d heard that name before. “You work for Vol- er - You Know Who.”

 

The man nodded. “And you, little Pup, are Harry Potter.”

 

Harry’s jaw clenched. “Please-” he pleaded, tears coming to his eyes.

 

“I’m not going to hurt you,” the man, Fenrir, said again. “No one is going to hurt you.”

 

“But you-” Harry stammered. “You work for-”

 

“And you are my Puppy,” he said seriously. “That outranks any work loyalties.”

 

“Voldemort will kill you,” Harry whispered.

 

Fenrir laughed. “I’d like to see him try.”

 

“But-”

 

“You’re safe Puppy. Daddy will protect you.”

 

“You’re not my dad,” Harry frowned.

 

“I might as well be.”

 

“No!” Harry said angrily. “You’re not my dad!” he yelled, jumping up from the man’s lap.

 

“Alright, alright,” Fenrir sighed, grabbing Harry around the waist and pulling him back to his lap. “I’m not your dad, but I am your Alpha.”

 

“I’m not a werewolf,” Harry said, pushing at the arm that held him in a vice grip, to no avail.

 

“You don’t know what the Puppy is, do you?” Fenrir asked suddenly.

 

“Baby dogs,” Harry scoffed, giving up on escaping, for the time being, folding his arms across his chest angrily.

 

“Yes,” Fenrir laughed. “But you’re not _a_ puppy, you’re _the_ Puppy.”

 

“That doesn’t make sense.”

 

“I would have thought Lupin would have taught you this.”

 

“Maybe he didn’t teach me because you’re wrong,” Harry sighed. “I’m not a puppy.”

 

“You’re-”

 

“And I’m not _the_ Puppy,” Harry added in a huff.

 

“How do you know that?” Fenrir asked suddenly.

 

“Because!” Harry scoffed indignantly. “I’m just not.”

 

“You are.”

 

“Fine,” Harry huffed. “Prove it.”

 

“Gladly,” Fenrir nodded, with a grin. He then tucked his nose into the crook of Harry’s neck and inhaled deeply. He released a giant sigh of relief. “There. See? You’re my Puppy.”

 

“That’s not proof!”

 

“It is for me,” Fenrir laughed. “Nothing on Earth smells as sweet as the Puppy.”

 

“Well, that means nothing to me.”

 

“Fine,” Fenrir shrugged. “Smell me.”

 

“Smell you?” Harry gawked. “No. I mean- no. That’s just- I’m not a werewolf remember?”

 

“I know,” Fenrir grinned. “Just do it,” he said, nudging Harry to prompt him.

 

Harry felt his cheeks heat, as he nonchalantly leaned his face into Fenrir’s chest to smell him.

 

He blushed even darker as he felt himself leaning into it. He jerked his face away from him.

 

“And so?” Fenrir smirked.

 

“Nothing,” Harry said, in a clipped tone.

 

“Liar,” he laughed. “Tell me the truth.”

 

“I’m not lying. I didn’t-”

 

Fenrir fisted a handful of Harry’s hair and pushed his face into his chest. “Smell me for real.”

 

Harry whimpered and tried to blame the way he pressed his face closer on Fenrir because he smelled… so good.

 

Harry couldn’t describe it. It flooded him and he could feel himself relax. He felt safe. He felt warm and tingly. He felt wanted, and needed, and loved.

 

“Now tell me, Puppy,” Fenrir whispered, “what do I smell like?”

 

“I-” Harry croaked. “You-” he bit his tongue.

 

Fenrir didn’t press him for an answer. He soothed Harry’s hair, and let him push his face into his chest.

 

Without realizing what he was doing Harry started rubbing his face back and forth across Fenrir’s chest and up into the crook of his neck.

 

Fenrir sighed in relief, enjoying the contact with his Puppy.

 

Harry froze at the sound and blushed madly.

 

“Oh hush, sweet thing,” Fenrir said softly, leaning down to kiss Harry’s forehead. “You’re scent marking. It’s the most natural thing in the world.”

 

“I’m not a werewolf!” Harry groaned, hiding his face.

 

“Stop it,” Fenrir suddenly growled, lifting Harry’s chin. “Don’t shame yourself. This is normal, Puppy. Do not be embarrassed.”

 

“I’m not-”

 

“You’re not a werewolf,” Fenrir sighed. “I know. Would you like to be? Would that make this easier for you?”

 

“No,” Harry said automatically, shaking his head.

 

Fenrir pulled Harry back, so his face would press into Fenrir's chest again. Harry only fought him a little.

 

After a few moments of breathing in his intoxicating scent, Harry let his eyes flutter shut.

 

"What is a- _the_ \- Puppy then?" he asked sleepily.

 

"The Puppy is a very special creature. Loved and respected by all magical creatures. The Puppy is Pup of the Alpha."

 

"Doesn't make sense," Harry frowned, his eyes still resting as he nuzzled into Fenrir, breathing him in deeply.

 

Fenrir smiled down at him softly.

 

"Do you know about pack dynamics?"

 

"Alpha, Beta, and Omega," Harry replied.

 

"Right," he nodded. "Alphas are the leaders, Betas make up the majority of the pack, Omegas are the outcasts or lone wolves without a pack. But there are also two other groups. The Subs, which are the bitches, a wolf that keeps the pack happy, and then the Pups. Pups are the babies of Alphas."

 

"I'm not a baby," Harry huffed, half-heartedly.

 

"Yes you are," Fenrir smirked.

 

"Not," Harry said sleepily.

 

"So," Fenrir continued, smiling. "Pups are the babies of Alphas, and you, _The_ Puppy, are the baby of me, _The_ Alpha."

 

"Why are you the Alpha?"

 

"I'll explain in the morning," Fenrir said, standing with Harry cradled against his chest. "Sleep Puppy."

 

"Sleepy," Harry nodded, falling into a deep slumber.


	2. The Potion

Harry woke up well rested and happy. He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept through the night without nightmares. He tucked himself into the warmth of his bed, not wanting to face the day just yet.

 

He nuzzled his face into the firm heat of his pillow.

 

A hand came up to rest in his hair, the thumb sweeping back and forth across his neck.

 

Harry sat bolt straight up in bed. This was not his bed, he realized with dread. And that had not been a pillow, but Fenrir Greyback's chest.

 

"No!" Harry groaned, pushing away from the man in bed beside him.

 

Or he tried to, but the man and his werewolf strength held him firmly in place. "Shh," Fenrir sighed. "Daddy's here baby."

 

"Not my dad," Harry harumphed grumpily.

 

"Let's rest a while longer, and then we can face the day together."

 

Harry didn't reply, but let his face slide a little closer to Fenrir's underarm where his scent was even stronger. He blushed, realizing what he was doing, and tried to pull away.

 

"No more of that," Fenrir sighed. "I won't have my Puppy embarrassed over his natural instincts."

 

"I'm not-"

 

"You are my Puppy."

 

"I know, but-"

 

"So you admit it?" Fenrir smirked.

 

"Wait! No. I just-" Harry sighed deeply. "I just meant that I'm not a werewolf."

 

"I know that," Fenrir nodded. "I also know that you are my Puppy. And Puppies, regardless of their being a werewolf, have instincts that they must heed."

 

"Just because I don't want to smell you doesn't mean-"

 

"You do want to smell me," Fenrir said sternly.

 

"Well," Harry huffed. "You can't prove it."

 

Fenrir fisted Harry's hair and pushed his face into his armpit.

 

Harry whimpered at the strong, heady scent. He pushed deeper into it, rubbing his face against the sweat-damp skin; the hair tickling his nose. Harry turned his body, so he was on his hands and knees, and pushed his face even more firmly into the smell, keening loudly.

 

"There's my good boy," Fenrir grinned.

 

Harry pulled back, his face flush. "Why do you smell so good?" he asked, his eyes tearing up with embarrassment.

 

"'Cause I'm your Alpha," Fenrir smirked.

 

"Will you always smell this good or just... Is it just because you're new? Like, I'm not used to it yet?"

 

"I'll always smell the same."

 

"Great," Harry huffed, embarrassed, and secretly pleased, and then more embarrassed for being pleased.

 

"I know, right?" Fenrir grinned, lifting Harry's arm to tuck his face in Harry's armpit. "It's the best thing on Earth. I would smell you all day long if you let me."

 

Harry squirmed, trying to get the face out of his sweaty armpit. "Stop it!" Harry cried out, laughing despite himself, as Fenrir tickled him with his nose.

 

"Let me," Fenrir growled playfully. "I've been searching for you my whole life. Let me," he said again.

 

"I've not been alive your whole life," Harry said cheekily.

 

"How old are you Puppy?"

 

"I'll be fourteen on Sunday," Harry said, suddenly remembering his birthday. "Wait! What day is it?"

 

"Birthday boy!" Fenrir cheered, pushing his face back into Harry's armpit.

 

"Stop!" Harry laughed.

 

"Harry," Fenrir said suddenly. "I want you to smell me."

 

"I can smell you," Harry blushed.

 

"Really smell me," Fenrir instructed, lifting his arm as if to entice him.

 

Harry tentatively leaned forward, into it.

 

"Do you trust me?"

 

"Mmm," Harry sighed, breathing him in.

 

Fenrir grinned. "I need you to take a special potion for me."

 

"What?" Harry asked, jerking back. "Why? For what?"

 

"It's just for today. It's to help you... So you are more in touch with your instincts. You won't feel embarrassed anymore. It will help you learn."

 

"But I'm learning..." Harry said quietly.

 

"You are," Fenrir nodded. "You're doing wonderfully. Really, you are. I just want you to be completely at ease today. I want you to see how easy it can be- will be."

 

"For my birthday?" Harry asked.

 

"That's part of it."

 

"What's the other part of it?" Harry asked.

 

"The Dark Lord has requested our presence."

 

"No," Harry said, shaking his head.

 

"It was going to have to happen eventually."

 

"I don't want to," Harry whined, pouting his lip.

 

"Please don't be sad, Puppy," Fenrir cooed. "Daddy doesn't want his Puppy to be sad."

 

"Then don't make me see him," Harry huffed.

 

"I've already put it off the last couple days," Fenrir sighed. "He's very insistent."

 

"He's going to kill me," Harry said seriously.

 

"No one will touch a hair on your head," Fenrir growled.

 

"Then he'll kill you," Harry said, surprised at how sad that thought made him. This was his captor after all. But then, he was having trouble remembering that. He kept thinking of him as... Alpha.

 

He would look at him and... He would feel at home.

 

Was he sick? Was this just some weird Stockholm Syndrome?

 

Logically he knew he was being held captive, but at the same time, he didn't really have any desire to leave. He felt safer here than he'd ever felt anywhere before.

 

"He's not going to kill me Puppy. Daddy promises we will be safe."

 

"But how can you know?" Harry asked worriedly.

 

"Daddy knows."

 

The potion was sweet and tart, sort of like a passionfruit. This scared Harry, as he'd learned that the better tasting a potion, the more dangerous it usually was.

 

Before he really had time to worry about much he was walking forward to lean into Fenrir. He wrapped his arms around his waist to hold him in place as he soothed his face across his chest. He moaned, breathing in his heady scent.

 

"There's my good boy," Fenrir grinned. "Do you want to wear Daddy's shirt so you can smell Daddy?"

 

"Yeah," Harry nodded instantly. The idea of being fully submerged in his Daddy's scent made him giddy with excitement.

 

Fenrir went to pull off his shirt to give to Harry, but Harry quickly stopped him.

 

"Wait!" Harry cried. He lifted Fenrir's arms and rubbed the tee shirt into his armpits, collecting as much sweat as he could in the fabric before pulling it over Fenrir's head and pulling it to his face to smell.

 

He sighed in relief, burying his face in the stinky fabric. Harry pulled off his own shirt and replaced it with the oversized tee from his Daddy.

 

"Daddy," Harry sighed, pulling the collar of the shirt up over his nose and inhaling deeply.

 

Fenrir growled happily at the sight. "Is Puppy teasing his Daddy?" he asked, pushing Harry's face against his now bare chest.

 

Harry rubbed his face against him, scent marking them both effectively.

 

"You ready Puppy?"

 

"I don't want to go Daddy?" Harry whined, pouting his lip.

 

"Do you want to wait here for Daddy?" he asked,

 

Harry's eyes went wide. "I- I want to stay with Daddy," Harry whined.

 

"Okay," Fenrir grinned. "Stay with Daddy," he repeated, holding out his arm and waiting for Harry to tuck himself into his side tightly.

 

***

 

"Greyback," Voldemort hissed. "Enter."

 

Fenrir entered the Malfoy's dining hall, where a large group of death eaters was sitting in a meeting.

 

Harry skirted behind his Daddy, holding on to the back of his shirt to make sure he didn't roam too far.

 

"M' Lord," he said, bowing his head as he approached Voldemort.

 

"Let me see him," Voldemort ordered, his eyes hungry.

 

Fenrir stepped to the side, revealing Harry, and slid a hand down his back to calm him.

 

Harry glared at Voldemort. "I don't like you," Harry said suddenly.

 

The table of Death Eaters stiffened in surprise. Bellatrix let out a sudden bark of laughter.

 

Harry turned at the sound to watch her laugh.

 

"Potter," Voldemort hissed, an amused smirk on his thin lips. "Do you like it here?"

 

Turning his head back to Voldemort, Harry frowned. "No. I want to go home."

 

Voldemort raised a brow and looked to Fenrir.

 

"You want to leave Puppy?" he asked surprised.

 

"Yeah," Harry nodded, pulling on Fenrir's hand.

 

Fenrir smiled, realizing the misunderstanding. "Harry, do you want to go home to Hogwarts, or do you want to go home with Daddy."

 

Harry blinked like it was hard for him to understand the question. "Home with Daddy," Harry smiled, lifting Fenrir's hand and pushing his face into it.

 

Fenrir smiled, ruffling Harry's hair. "Okay, Baby, just a little longer."

 

"Potter," Voldemort said again. "What do you want to do with your... Daddy?"

 

"I want to stay with my Daddy," Harry said smiling. "I like to smell him," he smiled.

 

There was a snickering down the table.

 

"You!" Harry huffed, seeing Draco. "I don't like you either!"

 

"Why don't you like me, Potter?" Voldemort asked, drawing his attention.

 

"I don't like you!" Harry said again.

 

"Why not?" Voldemort smirked.

 

"Because you're mean, and you're bad."

 

There were a few laughs from along the table.

 

"Anything else?"

 

"And... And you use Dark magic!"

 

"Is that bad?" Voldemort teased.

 

"So bad," Harry nodded.

 

"Is your Daddy bad too?"

 

"No," Harry said, shaking his head, and frowning in confusion.

 

"But your Daddy uses Dark magic too."

 

Harry looked at Fenrir, then back at Voldemort, then shrugged. "But he smells good."

 

"Potter," Voldemort said again. "Do you want to fight me?"

 

Harry huffed. "Daddy said you can't hurt me!"

 

Voldemort laughed then. "Is that what Daddy said?"

 

Harry nodded.

 

"Potter, I need to ask you something serious," Voldemort said sternly. "Are you going to try and get in my way?"

 

Harry scrunched up his face in thought. "I just want to stay with my Daddy."

 

"My Lord, if I may," a dark familiar voice sounded.

 

Harry looked up to find it belonged to Snape.

 

"You!" Harry shouted. "Why is everyone I don't like here!"

 

Snape glared at him. "Potter needs to return to school, Sir."

 

"No!" growled Fenrir. "He's mine!"

 

"Why don't we let Potter decide," Bellatrix grinned, bouncing with excitement.

 

"He is clearly under the effects of a potion," Snape hissed.

 

"A potion that makes him do as he likes without thoughts of the consequences," Fenrir scoffed. "A perfect potion for him to be under when you want to know his true feelings."

 

"Potter," Snape said as kindly as he could, "Do you want to see your friends? Do you want to go and see Ron and Hermione?"

 

"Yeah!" Harry cheered.

 

Fenrir glared at Snape. "Harry do you want to stay with Daddy or see your friends?"

 

"Yeah!" Harry cheered again, bouncing in place.

 

"Stop this at once, both of you!" Narcissa hissed. "He is a child under the influence. He is not suited to make such a decision."

 

"It's as simple as this," Fenrir growled, "Puppy? Do you want to stay with Daddy, or do you want to go away from Daddy to see your friends?"

 

Harry started to tear up. "I don't want to go away."

 

"You want to stay with Daddy?"

 

"Yeah!" Harry said, pushing forward to press his face into Fenrir's chest.

 

"He needs to go to school!" Snape hissed.

 

"Oh! Oh!" Harry said bouncing in place. "I know! Daddy, you come to school with me! That way you can teach everyone about the Puppy!"

 

"You want everyone to know that you're the Puppy?" Fenrir frowned.

 

"You can be a teacher, and I can stay with you, Daddy!"

 

"Dumbledore would never allow it," Snape sighed.

 

"But he let Remus teach and he's a werewolf," Harry frowned. "And plus, I need my Daddy!"

 

Fenrir grinned at Harry's admission.

 

"Can't you just visit the bloody werewolf on the weekends? You could leave the castle with Draco and-"

 

"No!" Harry cried, clinging to Fenrir. "I need my Daddy always!"

 

Fenrir smirked at Snape's sneer. "Right. He needs me."

 

"What do you need him for?" Snape jeered. "You've only been with him for four days!"

 

"I need my Daddy!" Harry replied, tearing up. "He protects me."

 

"Hogwarts is safe!" Snape growled.

 

"Not with you there," Fenrir hissed.

 

"And I don't have nightmares with Daddy," Harry said,

 

"It's settled then," Voldemort smirked. "Severus, you will convince Dumbledore to take on Fenrir as a professor."

 

"Not settled," Severus hissed. "You don't actually believe that Dumbledore will just accept-"

 

"I have faith in you," Fenrir said cheekily.

 

"If I'm the Puppy and Daddy is my Alpha, shouldn't there be some sort of... I dunno... protection or something?" Harry asked. "Like a law that says that no one can take me away from him?"

 

"Clever boy," Narcissa smiled. "If there isn't one in place, we'll get on writing it into law."


	3. Embarrassment

Harry knew the instant the potion started to fade. He had been snuggled into Fenrir, sighing as he pets his hair when he was filled with a burst of embarrassment.

 

He gasped and pulled away. "Stop!" Harry stammered, squirming to try and remove himself from Fenrir's lap.

 

"Oh, Puppy," Fenrir sighed. "It's okay. Daddy's here."

 

"Stop!" Harry hissed, his face going up in flames. He felt ready to burst into tears as he remembered everything that had happened.

 

He'd called Fenrir Daddy. He'd whined like a child. He'd pushed himself against Fenrir and rubbed his face on him. He'd done all of this in front of Voldemort, and Snape, and Malfoy.

 

Harry was shaking in his humiliation. In a rage.

 

"How could you-!" Harry seethed. "How could you!"

 

"Now Puppy," Fenrir sighed. "It's not that bad."

 

"I've never been so humiliated-!"

 

"Poor thing," Fenrir cooed. "Daddy's sorry-"

 

"YOU'RE NOT MY DAD!" Harry shouted.

 

Fenrir frowned and held out his hand expectantly.

 

"What?" Harry hissed.

 

"Come here."

 

"No."

 

"Come here now."

 

"No!"

 

"Puppy," he growled. "I'm not going to ask again."

 

"NO!" Harry shouted. "I want to leave! I want to go back to school like Snape said.

 

Fenrir was on his feet in a flash. He jerked Harry to him and shoved Harry's face into his chest. "Don't say those things!"

 

He held Harry there until he held still, and he'd breathed in enough of his scent to calm down.

 

"You're just embarrassed," Fenrir sighed. "You don't really want to leave your Daddy."

 

"I'm so embarrassed," Harry repeated back, feeling tears well up in his eyes. "I can never face them again."

 

"Oh hush," Fenrir soothed. "It's nothing Little One. You were acting in your most natural state. That is how you should always be."

 

Harry pushed his face into Fenrir's neck to hide the tears that started to fall. "I don't want to act like that," he hiccupped. "I acted like a baby!"

 

"You are a baby," Fenrir chuckled softly.

 

"No, I'm not!" Harry huffed, trying to pull away.

 

"Ah, ah, ah," Fenrir gently tutted. "Stay with Daddy."

 

"I'm not-"

 

"You are the Puppy," he said firmly. "That means you will always be _my_ baby. No matter what."

 

"So I'll always be weak," Harry harumphed.

 

"That does not make you weak."

 

"It makes me feel weak," Harry blushed.

 

"Did you feel weak earlier today?" Fenrir asked.

 

"No, but I didn't know any better."

 

"No, you didn't feel weak because you weren't weak. You stood up for yourself. You talked back to the Dark Lord, and told a room full of Death Eaters exactly what you wanted."

 

"I threw a tantrum," Harry huffed.

 

"You told everyone what you wanted, and you got what you wanted."

 

"But-"

 

"You didn't care about what anyone else thought, because what they think is unimportant. You are my Puppy, and that means that you are the most important voice of all."

 

Harry blushed, and shook his head. "I'm not more important than anybody else."

 

Fenrir let out a burst of laughter. "Silly thing," he smiled, tussling Harry's hair. "You are the most important thing."

 

"To you maybe, but-"

 

"No Harry. To everyone."

 

"Why?" Harry sighed, feeling suddenly exhausted.

 

"Do you know about the bloodline of werewolves?"

 

Harry shook his head, resting it against Fenrir as he listened.

 

"When the world began there were two leaders, Mother Wolf, and Father Magic," Fenrir began, soothing circles into Harry's back. "As their names suggest, Mother Wolf is the mother of all Werewolves, and Father Magic is the Father of all Wizards."

 

"Is this a real story?" Harry asked.

 

"Of course," Fenrir nodded. "Mother Wolf and Father Time laid together and produced fourteen perfect children, seven girls, and seven boys. They are known as the Descendants. All born wolves have their blood in them."

 

"So all Werewolves are related?" Harry asked confused.

 

"No," he said, soothing Harry's hair. "All _born_ wolves are related."

 

"I don't know what that means, I guess."

 

"There are born wolves, that come from the direct descendants, and then there are turned wolves, that have been turned by the original fourteen and so on."

 

"So which are you?"

 

Fenrir looked a little affronted by the question. "I'm one of four of the remaining true descendants. That's why I'm _the_ Alpha. All other Alphas yield to me."

 

"So you're sort of a big deal," Harry smirked. "Sorry, I didn't know."

 

Fenrir chuckled. "That's okay," he shrugged. "To you, I'm just your Daddy."

 

"Why are you the Alpha and not the other three descendants?"

 

"I'm the oldest."

 

"So it's like with kings," Harry rationalized. "The oldest born son takes the throne."

 

"Right, except werewolves bow to the mother. So if a female descendent was the same age as me, she would take rank over me."

 

"Because of Mother Wolf?"

 

"Right."

 

"Can all werewolves turn people?"

 

"No," he frowned. He stood lifting Harry with him with ease. "Alphas are the only ones that can turn you successfully. If any others try it will just make them very sick, and it will usually end up killing them."

 

He walked them to the bed and lay down, keeping Harry held tight against his chest. Harry wiggled so he was only laying half on Fenrir, tucking himself as tightly as he could into his side.

 

"And Alpha needs to bite you, breaking the skin, or share blood with you. But just because you're turned by an Alpha doesn't mean you'll survive. Not everyone is strong enough."

 

Harry nuzzled his nose into Fenrir's underarm and sighed. He let himself relax into the Werewolf's tender embrace.

 

"Why don't you have any children?" Harry asked suddenly. "I just mean, I would think it would be important to keep the direct line alive, and you're the Alpha..."

 

"I have you," Fenrir said softly, a loving smile splitting his face.

 

"But I'm not-" Harry frowned. "I can't pass on your..." he trailed off as Fenrir's grin only grew. "What?"

 

"You can," Fenrir whispered. "That's why you're so so special. You, Little Pup, are as pure a descendant as one of the first fourteen."

 

"But I'm not even a pureblood."

 

"You are," Fenrir countered. "Purer even. Puppy, you are like a drop of pure magical essence."

  
"I don't understand," Harry said, hiding his face. "What about my parents?"

 

Fenrir shook his head. "They were mere vessels for the universe."

 

"They're still my patents though... right? I still have their blood?"

 

"You have the blood of the Descendants in you. You have my blood in you."

 

"Why am I not a werewolf than?" Harry asked confused.

 

"Apparently that's not your fate," Fenrir shrugged, unconcerned. "You will be when the time is right?"

 

"I'll be a werewolf?" Harry murmured, panic in his eyes.

 

"You needn't worry yourself Puppy. Daddy will make sure everything is perfect for his perfect boy."

 

Harry made a face. "I don't want-"

 

"When the time comes, you will be ready."

 

"But what if-?"

 

Fenrir lifted Harry's chin so their eyes met. "You were brought into this world with the pure purpose of being my Puppy. You are perfect in every way."

 

Harry blushed and tried to look away. "No."

 

"Yes," Fenrir corrected. "You are perfection itself."

 

"I'm not though," Harry blushed. "I'm not."

 

"What about you is imperfect?" Fenrir smirked. "What about you is wrong? Show me?"

 

Harry pulled his face away to hide his tears. "I tried to tell you!" Harry said angrily, pushing with all his might to try and escape Fenrir's vice grip.

 

"What did you try to tell me Puppy?"

 

"I'm not your Puppy."

 

"Harry-"

 

"I'm not- I'm not perfect. I'm not pure. I'm- I- You must be wrong."

 

"Daddy's not wrong."

 

"Then why am I-!?" Harry huffed, cutting himself off.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Why are my grades shit?" Harry asked, haughtily.

 

Fenrir laughed. "You think perfection cares about your grades?"

 

"Yes!" Harry huffed. "I'm not smart, that means I'm not perfect."

 

"You are smart," Fenrir said seriously. "And you're still learning."

 

"I'm... I'm short and gangly, and my hair sticks up, and-"

 

"All perfect."

 

"I have glasses-"

 

"That can be fixed."

 

"Perfection doesn't need to be fixed," Harry said, frustrated. "Just face it," he huffed. "I'm not smart, or handsome, or strong... I'm weird and... I'm a useless freak!"

 

Fenrir growled fiercely. "I will find the person that put that thought in your head and tear their throat out."

 

Harry shivered, goosebumps raising at the threat.

 

"Puppy," Fenrir said seriously. "You are _more_ than some flawless concept, you are living perfection. Everything you are is exactly what you need to be. Do you have faults? Of course, but those are what make you who you are. And I promise you, with everything that I am, that you are perfect."

 

Harry didn't believe him, but he didn't want to fight anymore, so he stayed silent.

 

"Tell me."

 

"What?" Harry asked, trying to hide the quiver in his voice.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

Feeling like a baby, Harry began to cry again.

 

"Tell Daddy."

 

"I'm just scared," Harry admitted. "I'm scared you'll wake up one day and realize I'm not who you think I am."

 

"Oh Puppy," he cooed. "You are."

 

"I don't want you to- to see me as I really am," Harry whispered. "I don't want you to stop loving me."

 

"That's impossible," Fenrir said fiercely, soothing Harry. "There will never be a second that Daddy doesn't love you Puppy."

 

"I'm still scared," Harry whispered.

 

"Then Daddy will work harder to show you his love Sweet Thing. You are Daddy's perfect Puppy."

 

"Don't leave me okay?" Harry whispered, his hands fisting in Fenrir's shirt.

 

"Never."


	4. Meeting

"Puppy," Fenrir whispered. "Wake up sleepy head."

 

"'M awake," Harry grumbled.

 

"It's time to face the day," Fenrir chuckled. "I hear there's news from the Malfoys."

 

"We have to see them again, already?" Harry pouted.

 

"I'm sorry Puppy. Daddy knows it's not your favorite, but until we get everything settled it is important that we stay in contact."

 

Harry could feel his face heating at the mere thought of appearing before his enemies again.

 

"Do you want Daddy's shirt again?"

 

Harry blushed, chewing his lip. "Yes," he whispered.

 

Fenrir smirked, rubbing the fabric into his underarms before pulling it off. He arranged it in his hands and prompted Harry to come forward so he could put it on him.

 

Harry's face was on fire as he raised his hands and allowed the shirt to be pulled over him. "Can dress myself," he murmured.

 

"Daddy likes to help his baby."

 

Harry watched his Dadd- er- Fenrir's muscles flex as he dressed in new clothes for the day. Seeing this made Harry breathe easy. He knew he was safe with his... Fenrir.

 

"Fenrir?" Harry asked nervously.

 

"What's up, Puppy?"

 

"I was thinking, and... Do you think that I could use that potion again?"

 

"Do you think that you need it?" Fenrir asked, tentatively.

 

"I just, I think it might be easier to make sure..."

 

"If it will make you more comfortable, then of course Puppy," Fenrir nodded. "I just don't want you to use it all the time. You really are doing so well."

 

"Okay," Harry nodded, instantly feeling relieved.

 

"But," Fenrir sighed, "Snape has asked to see you without the potion. He's concerned that you're being manipulated, the snake," Fenrir hissed.

 

"But-"

 

"It will be okay Puppy. I'll give you the potion right after you speak with him."

 

"But why does he care?" Harry scoffed. "He hates me."

 

"You were under a spell before, Puppy. Lupin was masking your natural pheromones. People are going to be a lot more friendly to you now. It's hard for people to mask their true feelings towards you, and those feelings will all be good ones."

 

"But why?"

 

"Because you're the Puppy. Because you're pure magical bliss and perfection. That feeling spreads to everyone you touch. People like being happy."

 

"I don't think Snape knows how to be happy."

 

"He's also a fake spy for Dumbledore," Fenrir shrugged. "Perhaps he's just doing his job."

 

***

 

Walking into the Malfoy's dining hall again had been exceedingly difficult. Harry could feel his face heating with every step it drew nearer.

 

As he entered, he instinctively took a step closer to Fenrir.

 

He kept his eyes forward, avoiding all other eye contact.

 

"Potter," Snape said briskly. "Are you drugged today?"

 

"No," Harry said quietly.

 

"Forgive me for not taking your word," he sneered. "Take this," he said handing forward a vile of pukish-green sludge.

 

Harry looked to Fenrir as if asking permission.

 

Fenrir was fuming. "Are you calling my Puppy a liar?"

 

"He has been known to lie," Snape snapped.

 

"Now, now," Voldemort smirked. "Harry are you telling the truth."

 

"Yes," he said blushing.

 

"I must insist that he take the potion," Snape hissed.

 

"He shouldn't have to-"

 

Harry upended the vile and handed it back. "I'm not a liar," he snapped, glaring at Snape.

 

"Thank you," Snape said, before blinking in shock, as if his own words had surprised him. "Do you want Fenrir to go to Hogwarts with you?"

 

Harry shrugged. "I don't know," he said nervously, lifting the collar of Fenrir's shirt to his lips, taking in the scent. "I mean, I don't really want to be away from him."

 

"For your nightmares," Snape mocked.

 

Harry glared at him, despite his blush. "He's my- my Alpha. You can't keep me away from him."

 

"You're acting like a child that requires a stuffie," Snape sneered. "You've gone this long without him, you don't need-"

 

"I do too!" Harry snapped. "I do need him," Harry huffed, his hand automatically reaching sideways to grasp hold of Fenrir's hand for support. "And I want him."

 

"And whatever the blasted Puppy wants the Puppy gets is that it Potter?"

 

"That's right," Fenrir growled, flashing his teeth.

 

"Dumbledore won't allow you to-"

 

"He'll have to," Lucius interrupted. "Potter was correct in assuming that he can't be kept from his Alpha. It's been over a century, but there is a law regarding the Puppy and the Alpha. It specifies that by law, whatever the Puppy wants of his Alpha is protected. For instance, even if Potter requested Greyback to kill someone, he couldn't be punished."

 

"How is that legal?" Harry asked, startled by the news.

 

"You are, in essence, the embodiment of fate magic," Lucius explained. "Fate has brought forth your existence, and therefore anything you desire is an act of fate."

 

Harry felt himself blush under the intensity of all the Death Eater's stares. Harry turned to Fenrir nervously, meeting his beaming face.

 

"I told you," he grinned.

 

"Can I have..." Harry trailed off, Fenrir already presenting him with his potion. "Thank you," he said gratefully.

 

"Wait a moment Potter," Snape sighed. "You want Greyback to work at Hogwarts? This is your will?"

 

Harry looked between Snape and Fenrir, the men glaring at one another. "Yes," he nodded.

 

"This is serious," Snape hissed. "You have to be sure. You can't change your mind later on and-"

 

"Yes he can," Fenrir growled. "He can do as he likes. Always."

 

Snape sneered. "You want to act like a lovesick puppy in front of your friends?" he asked.

 

"I am a Puppy," Harry said, blush hot on his cheeks. Then he upended his potion.

 

Bellatrix let out a bark of laughter. "I like this one," she grinned, leering at Harry.

 

"I don't like you," Harry said back.

 

She threw her head back and laughed again. "Why don't you like me Puppy?" she asked sweetly.

 

"You hurt Neville's mum and dad."

 

"The Longbottoms?" she smirked. "I'm sorry."

 

"Are you?" Harry asked.

 

"I'm sorry that it upsets you," she smirked.

 

"Greyback tortured them too," Snape scoffed.

 

"Don't lie to me," Harry snapped, suddenly.

 

"I'm not," Snape growled.

 

Harry looked at Fenrir expectantly.

 

"I did," he answered, glaring at Snape.

 

"Why Daddy?" he asked confused.

 

"I like hurting people," he shrugged.

 

"I don't like that," Harry frowned.

 

"Have you tried it?" Bellatrix laughed. "It's fun," she sang out.

 

"I don't want to hurt anybody."

 

"Not yet, anyway," Fenrir smirked, cradling Harry's face in his hand.

 

Harry pushed into it with a smile.

 

"When you start learning Dark magic you'll understand," Fenrir continued.

 

"Will I learn Dark magic?" Harry frowned.

 

"Of course," Fenrir nodded.

 

"Like Crucio?" Harry asked.

 

"That is light magic."

 

"But it's bad," Harry said, confused.

 

"Being bad doesn't make it Dark, the same way being Dark doesn't make it bad."

 

"What's a Dark spell then?"

 

Fenrir thought a moment before smiling and saying "Amor Monstro. This is a spell that reveals a persons love for you. For instance, if you were to cast this spell on me, it could show you a million things, because I love you completely. But, even casting this spell on someone like Snape, you would find that he secretly has admirations towards you."

 

"Does he?" Harry asked, surprised, looking to Snape.

 

"Why don't you cast it on him and find out," Voldemort smirked, clearly enjoying the show.

 

"Can I?" Harry asked, looking at Snape with interest.

 

"Apparently you can do anything you like," Snape seethed. "Though that's hardly new for you is it Potter?"

 

"It's very new," Harry said, distracted, as he thought of the spell. "How do I cast it?"

 

"I'll cast it on you first, shall I?" and without waiting for an answer, he quickly cast. "Amor Monstro."

 

Harry was suddenly thinking of how much he loved the way Fenrir called him sweet pet names, and how he loved his heady scent and the way he loved his impressive strength, and how it made him feel safe."

 

Fenrir was beaming as he ended the spell, clearly having seen all that Harry just had.

 

"Now you try?"

 

"I don't have my wand," Harry suddenly realized, as he patted down his pockets.

 

"You took his wand?" Snape scoffed. "No wonder he's still here."

 

"You shut your mouth," Fenrir growled, handing Harry back his wand. "He wants to be with me."

 

"I want to stay with Daddy," Harry nodded, enthusiastically.

 

"Cast the spell now," Fenrir prompted.

 

"Amor Monstro," Harry said, casting it at Snape.

 

He could suddenly see Snape staring at his eyes, and his watching him in DADA casting off the Imperio. He could feel Snape's jealousy. He saw himself fighting Voldemort and talking back to Dumbledore and...

 

The spell was broken off. Snape was fuming.

 

"Don't ever cast against me again," Snape hissed. "Or you'll regret it."

 

"You dare threaten my Puppy!" Fenrir seethed, pointing his wand at Snape's face.

 

"Stop it!" Harry shouted. Fenrir instantly lowered his wand. "Stop it," Harry repeated. "I don't want you two to fight anymore."

 

"As you wish," Fenrir nodded, his eyes softening.

 

Harry looked at Snape expectantly.

 

"What?" he hissed.

 

"You can't fight anymore," Harry repeated.

 

"As you wish it, oh Lord Potter," Snape said sarcastically.

 

"Severus," Voldemort hissed. "It would be good of you to learn your place. The Puppy is more important than your hurt pride. Do as he says."

 

"Maybe Snape should use a potion like me," Harry suggested, smiling. "That way he won't be embarrassed to listen to me."

 

"Not a chance," Snape snapped.

 

"He's just trying to help you," Fenrir said with none of his usual venom.

 

"I don't need his help!"

 

"Maybe you should try it," Harry shrugged.

 

There were snickers up and down the table.

 

"I don't need to-"

 

"You don't need to," Harry sighed. "But we're going to need your help keeping Dumbledore in line with us, and I'd really like it if we were on the same team."

 

"He is yours," Voldemort nodded, giving Snape a pointed look.

 

"That means nothing coming from you," Harry said bluntly. "Unless Snape wants to help me he won't. Nothing you say is going to change his mind."

 

Snape lifted his chin defiantly, looking a little appeased by Harry's words.

 

"I will help you, Potter," Snape said after a long pause. "But only if you show me respect, and actually try in Potions."

 

"Okay," Harry nodded. "I'll try my best."


	5. Slytherins

Harry was to stay with Fenrir and the other Death Eaters for the remaining week and a half until school began, despite Snape's protests, and his constant updates that Dumbledore and the Order were on full alert.

 

"Can't he at least Fire Call the Headmaster to show he's still alive?" Snape argued.

 

"And show the Order exactly where we are?" Rudolphus scoffed. "Fat chance."

 

"I still need to get my things for school," Harry interjected. "I could call from a public floo in Diagon Alley," he suggested.

 

"A wonderful idea Puppy," Narcissa cooed, "but unfortunately, the order can't be trusted to not try and steal you back."

 

"But I'm the Puppy," Harry frowned. "I thought that-" he cut himself off blushing.

 

"What Puppy?" Fenrir prompted, soothing circles into his back.

 

Harry adjusted himself on Fenrir's lap and continued talking, embarrassed.

 

"I thought I would be able to say where I wanted to stay..."

 

"You're right to assume that," Lucius nodded. "You have every right to dictate where you will stay, but we're not sure how Dumbledore and his men will honor your wishes."

 

"Professor?" Harry said, turning to Snape. "I- Will you tell Dumbledore I will talk to him through the floo only if he makes an unbreakable vow that he and the Order will not interfere in my affairs? Would that work?"

 

"Clever boy," Bellatrix leered.

 

"That should work," Snape sighed. "I'll relay the message."

 

"Antie wants to be there when the Puppy makes the call," Bellatrix grinned. "I want to make sure our Little Thing is safe."

 

Fenrir growled. "I can protect him on my own."

 

"It won't hurt to have extra eyes on him," Voldemort smirked.

 

"We should take all the children school shopping," Narcissa suggested. "That way we'll blend in more."

 

And so, this is how Harry found himself walking from store to store with a group of his Slytherin peers.

 

All though they were in Diagon Alley, Harry was entering stores he'd never even knew existed. They were all high end and hidden out of sight of the 'common folk', as Fenrir had explained.

 

"You'll need a new wardrobe," Draco said thoughtfully, holding up a fancy robe to Harry. True to Fenrir's word, all of the Slytherins had been nicer to him by tenfold.

 

"Why?" Harry asked, flushing.

 

"Why?" Draco scoffed. "Because you're the Puppy. You can't exactly go around dressed in rags. It would be improper."

 

"I thought I could do whatever I wanted," Harry challenged, raising a brow.

 

Pansy rolled her eyes. "You want to dress like a Muggle street rat?"

 

"My school robes aren't that bad," he protested, embarrassed.

 

"I think new clothes would suit you fine," Fenrir smirked. "The Malfoys have offered to fund your wardrobe, and it would be rude to refuse such a thing."

 

Harry looked at Fenrir with wide eyes. "But I- That's-"

 

"It's nothing Dear," Narcissa smiled, patting him on the cheek.

 

They had him measured, and then let him wander freely to pick out clothes. Draco, Pansy, and Blaise were all pulling outfit after outfit out of the catalog and passing them to the tailor with instructions and color preferences.

 

"Please stop," Harry groaned. "I don't need this much clothes."

 

Blaise laughed. "These are just your casual robes. Cissy will have arranged for all of your formal wear and essentials."

 

"None of those robes look casual," Harry scoffed.

 

"Well," Pansy sighed, fussing over Harry's hair and trying to smooth it out of his face. "It only seems that way because you're used to wearing inappropriate clothes."

 

"Am not," he protested.

 

"Would anyone in Slytherin wear your clothes?" she asked, seriously.

 

"Well, no, but that doesn't mean-"

 

"It does," she said, interrupting him.

 

"But I just want clothes that are comfortable," he whined. "What am I supposed to wear for quidditch?"

 

"Activewear," Draco shrugged. "Mother will have bought that for you."

 

"Puppy," Fenrir suddenly called, waving him across the shop. "Time to make your call."

 

Harry rounded the corner into the back of the shop to find that Lucian, Narcissa, Bellatrix, the Lestrange brothers, and Snape were all waiting around the large hearth.

 

Harry took a deep breath and then threw in the floo powder. "Dumbledore's Office."

 

Dumbledore's face immediately appeared before him in the flames. "Harry, my boy," he cheered. "Are you alright? They treating you well?"

 

"Yes sir," Harry nodded. "I'm fine."

 

"And you're sure that-"

 

"Everything's fine, Professor," Harry sighed, a little annoyed. "I have my Da- er- Fenrir," he said, blushing as he'd almost called Fenrir his Daddy in front of Dumbledore.

 

Harry could hear Fenrir growl behind him. He clearly wasn't pleased by the shift in his title. Harry had gotten used to calling Fenrir Daddy in front of the Slytherins. This, in his opinion, was a step backward.

 

"And you like being with Fenrir?" Dumbledore asked pointedly.

 

"Yes Sir," Harry nodded. "I'm safe here."

 

"That's what Severus has been telling us-"

 

"Then why did we have to talk?" Harry asked, frowning. "Don't you trust him?" Harry asked.

 

"I trust that he believes you were safe, but-"

 

"So you trust him, but not his judgment?" Harry scoffed.

 

"I-"

 

"I'm sort of busy," Harry huffed. "Can I go now?"

 

"Harry-"

 

"I'll see you in a week, Sir."

 

"Don't you want to come home, Harry?" Dumbledore asked quickly. "Ron and Hermione miss you, Harry. Sirius had wanted to spend time with you this summer."

 

"Sirius?" Harry asked perking up.

 

"He misses you, Harry."

 

"I miss him too," Harry said, suddenly feeling incredibly guilty. He only had this summer to be with Sirius when Fenrir was going to be at school with him all year.

 

"You could come and see him, my boy. Just say the word."

 

"But I-" Harry stammered, "But I don't want to leave my-"

 

"You wouldn't need to leave your Alpha, Harry. He would be most welcome here."

 

Harry blinked in shock as if that idea hadn't crossed his mind once.

 

"Oh," Harry said excitedly. "Or Sirius could come here!"

 

"Harry-"

 

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "He should come here! See you in a week." Then Harry pulled back from the floo and tucked himself into Fenrir's side.

 

Snape stepped in front of the Floo to take over the conversation in Harry's absence.

 

"Did you hear Daddy?" Harry grinned. "Sirius is going to come!"

 

"I heard," Fenrir said, none too pleased.

 

***

 

"When is Sirius getting here?" Harry asked for the hundredth time that evening.

 

"We're not sure exactly Puppy," Fenrir answered with a clipped tone.

 

Harry frowned and settled back into Fenrir's lap, trying to rein in his excitement. He huffed and pushed his face into the crook of Fenrir's neck, breathing him in.

 

Voldemort was at the head of the table talking about an upcoming attack, but Harry couldn't focus. He never could when he was seated across Fenrir's lap and held so lovingly, but today was the worst of all. It had been two days since his call with Dumbledore and still, Sirius had yet to arrive.

 

Suddenly there was a burst of chaos from behind the doors to the dining hall.

 

"Sirius," Harry beamed, jumping from Fenrir's lap and sprinting to the door.

 

There was yelling beyond the door.

 

Harry threw it open to find that Sirius and Snape were at each other's throats.

 

"Sirius!" Harry grinned.

 

"Harry," he cheered, grinning back. He swooped him into a large hug and twirled him around.

 

Harry laughed excitedly and hugged him back as tightly as he could.

 

"I missed you Pup," Sirius sighed, tousling Harry's hair.

 

"Yes, do come in Siri, dear," Narcissa called, smiling politely at her cousin.

 

Sirius glared back, pulling a face of distaste. "Harry we should go somewhere where we can be alone."

 

Harry felt a knot forming in his belly.

 

"But these are my-"

 

Sirius shot him a cutting glance. "Your what?" he asked seriously.

 

"My... well they-" Harry stammered trying to explain in a way that didn't upset his Godfather.

 

"We're his family," Narcissa said, giving Harry a kind smile.

 

"Ha," Sirius barked. "You're not his family. Harry only tolerates you because you've got him drugged."

 

"No, I- I'm not," Harry stumbled.

 

"You are," Sirius assured him. "Even if you're not being forced to take a potion, they've got you drugged. They have you sitting near that so-called Alpha of yours, breathing in his pheromones. I bet you're already addicted to it."

 

"But he's-"

 

"He's a cold-blooded killer and I'm supposed to believe that you're fine cuddling up to him?" Sirius scoffed. "No. Not my Harry. You're being drugged."

 

Harry could feel his cheeks going flushed. "But he's my-"

 

"I'll prove it to you," Sirius smirked. "If you come with me, get away from him for a couple of hours even, then you'll see that you don't want to be near him anymore."

 

"No!" snapped Fenrir, his chair falling backward in his haste to get across the room to Harry.

 

"You see?" Sirius leered, barking out a laugh.

 

Harry felt sick to his stomach. This wasn't going at all the way he'd planned. He didn't want his family to be fighting.

 

"Stop!" he said suddenly, frowning.

 

Fenrir stopped walking towards them and looked to Harry as if expecting more instructions to follow.

 

Sirius kept advancing and even drew his wand.

 

"Sirius, I said stop it," Harry frowned.

 

"What have we got here?" Sirius taunted, leering at Fenrir. "Think you're so big, tricking kids into your bed, you fucking pervert."

 

"Sirius!" Harry glared, his face hot with embarrassment. Is that what Sirius thought of him? He thought he was some nieve child that had been tricked into...

 

"You think you can twist my Godson into fulfilling your sick-"

 

He was cut off as he was hit with a sharp zap from Bellatrix.

 

"I see you're just as tactless as ever," she hissed, her eyes filled with anger.

 

Sirius turned his wand on her.

 

"Expelliamus!" Harry snapped, catching Sirius' wand with ease.

 

"Harry!" he gawked, in surprise.

 

"I told you to stop," Harry ground out, practically seething.

 

"She started-"

 

"No she didn't," Harry snapped. "You've been nothing but a total prick since the moment you arrived."

 

Sirius scoffed. "Snape was-"

 

"Professor Snape was kind enough to arrange your visit," Harry grit out.

 

"You must be mad if you think I'm going to thank that grease stain for-"

 

Harry hit him with a zapping spell the same as Bellatrix. She'd been teaching him how to make it extra painful, and if Sirius' whimper was anything to go by, he'd succeeded.

 

"He is my friend," Harry snapped. He knew that he was exaggerating a bit, but the point needed to be made. He couldn't come into someone else's home and start disrespecting the people that had been treating Harry with such kindness.

 

"Your friend?" Sirius hissed, and made a face like he was going to be sick. "That's- I- What would your father say if he saw you here I wonder?"

 

Harry felt his heart sink.

 

"You think he would be proud to see you surrounded by Death Eaters? Calling his enemies friends?"

 

"Black!" Snape hissed. "You dare speak to him that way?"

 

Harry thought he could hear Sirius laughing in response, but he couldn't be sure. He could feel himself shaking.

 

Would his Dad really hate him for this? he thought with dread.

 

Fenrir touched his arm lightly, and Harry pulled away.

 

"Puppy," he whispered, begging him to come back.

 

Harry stepped back quickly, trying to get away from him. "Stop it."

 

"You heard him," Sirius barked out. "Back off!" he shouted stepping between Harry and Fenrir.

 

"Sirius, you need to leave," Harry hissed.

 

"Right. Let's go," he nodded, holding out his hand for Harry to take.

 

"No. _You_ need to leave," Harry said again.

 

"Harry-"

 

"You are such an asshole," Harry breathed out, and no one missed it.

 

"I didn't mean to-"

 

"Yes you did," Harry hissed. "You meant to be an asshole to these people," he said waving his arms wide to the room. "You meant to hurt me when you said that about my dad-"

 

"Oh. No, Harry. I didn't mean to-"

 

"Yes, you did!" Harry snapped. "Just get out."

 

"Harry..."

 

"Now!"

 

Sirius looked at him for a moment and then nodded. "I'm sor-" he cut himself off at Harry's glare and nodded again.

 

He walked to the floo and paused again, looking to Harry and opening his mouth. Harry held up his hand to silence him. He walked over and handed him his wand back. Sirius looked down at it, then frowned and flooed away without a word.

 

"Harry-" Fenrir said softly, reaching out to him.

 

"Leave me alone," Harry spat out and then ran from the room.

 

***

 

"Puppy?"

 

"Go away!"

 

Draco walked into the room, and let himself flop down on the bed next to where Harry was laying.

 

"Malfoy-"

 

"Oh stop all this fussing," he sighed. "So it didn't work out."

 

"He-"

 

"He was a right prick," Draco nodded. "Not all friendships work together," he shrugged. "When we go back to school do you expect us to hang out with Weasel and Mudblood?"

 

"Don't call them that," Harry said sternly.

 

"We'll still be your friends Harry," he continued, ignoring Harry's interjection. "But we're not going to just accept your other... friends."

 

"Well, after all of this, who knows if they'll accept me back," Harry huffed.

 

"And if they don't, they're assholes as well."

 

"Maybe Sirius was right," Harry sighed, burying his head in his hands.

 

"I doubt it."

 

"I never would have accepted a group of Death Eaters before all of this..."

 

"Before all of this, you would have let Black walk all over you?" Draco asked. "You would have him manipulate you just because he knew your dad?"

 

"No, but-"

 

"But what?"

 

"He was his best friend and-"

 

"And your Dad, no offense, seems like a bit of an asshole himself."

 

"Don't say that," Harry huffed.

 

"I'm just saying that, maybe, he's not the best place to get your moral compass. You don't need to let him have a say over your life."

 

"But he's my dad," Harry sighed, feeling exhausted.

 

"I mean, not really." At Harry's affronted look he continued. "It's just, yes, he technically sired you, but he was just a vessel. There's no part of him in you. Fenrir is a thousand times more your dad than James Potter."

 

"But-"

 

"It's up to you," Draco cut in. "But, personally, I would just do what feels right. The way you kicked Black out earlier, that was you taking charge. That was your natural instincts telling you that what he was saying was wrong."

 

"So you think I should go back to Fenrir?" Harry asked, not surprised.

 

"I think you should do whatever feels right," he said, holding up his hands in defense. "If that means running away back to the Gryffindors than fine, but I think we both know that's not what you're feeling."

 

"Yeah," Harry sighed. "I guess I know that that's not what I want, but..."

 

"But?"

 

"But I guess I'm just not sure if this is what I want either."

 

"I don't think this is right for you either," Draco nodded.

 

Harry felt his stomach drop. "You think I should leave?"

 

"That's not what I said," Draco said shaking his head. "I think that you need to start taking control of your situation. You're the Puppy. If something doesn't feel right then make it right."

 

"How?"

 

"I'm not sure," Draco shrugged. "But at least here you know that we're going to help you, and not hinder you."


	6. Taking Charge

"Fenrir?" Harry said, stepping into the doorway of the dining hall.

 

"Puppy," he said, standing to greet him.

 

"Can you-?"

 

"Yes," he nodded, already crossing the room to meet him.

 

Harry led them into one of the Malfoy's sitting rooms to talk.

 

"Fenrir-"

 

"Puppy," Fenrir said, nodding.

 

Harry took a deep breath and walked forward to press his face into Fenrir.

 

"He was wrong," Harry sighed, inhaling deeply, taking in Fenrir's scent.

 

"I didn't stop wanting you."

 

Fenrir lifted his arms to encircle Harry. "I know Puppy," he nodded. "I didn't stop missing you either."

 

"What's wrong with us?" Harry half laughed. "We can't spend a single day apart. We were in the same house even..."

 

"There is nothing wrong with wanting your Alpha."

 

"I know that," Harry sighed. "I'm sorry I-"

 

"Don't apologize," Fenrir said, shaking his head. "It's okay Puppy. You take as long as you need to figure things out. I know this isn't easy."

 

"I know but... I should have known you weren't, I don't know, manipulating me with your scent," Harry laughed. "It's ridiculous."

 

"It's not ridiculous," Fenrir shrugged. "It's sort of true. I mean to say, I'm not intentionally altering your thoughts to like me, but my pheromones do change the way you think. The same way yours affect me."

 

"Then how do I know if this is real?" Harry asked shakily.

 

"This is real," Fenrir said sternly. "This is who you are."

 

"But am I just a reaction to pheromones? Is that all my life is?"

 

"Of course not," Fenrir sighed. "You are a person. You make your own decisions."

 

"But-"

 

"You can resist your instincts, Puppy. You just did in fact," he laughed. "If you were just a slave to your pheromones then you never would have been able to resist me. You would never have been able to fight against me."

 

"But should I fight them, then?" Harry asked, nervously. "If fighting them is the only thing keeping me free?"

 

"Do you feel trapped by your instincts?"

 

"No, but-"

 

"I know that my opinion is bias, but I think that you should do what makes you happy. You shouldn't have to fight your whole life, Puppy. If you feel in sync with your instincts, then that's what I think you should be heeding. That's what I do."

 

"You always follow your instincts?" Harry asked.

 

"No," he said, shaking his head. "There are times when I have to fight them. For instance, I didn't want to let you go yesterday, and I had to control my own desires to meet yours. I didn't want Black to touch you and I had to rein in my jealousy. I want to kill Lupin, but I haven't because I know that that would hurt you."

 

"You have Remus?" Harry asked, startled that he'd forgotten that fact.

 

"Yes," Fenrir nodded. "That's how I knew for sure that he'd been blocking your pheromones."

 

"Did you hurt him?"

 

"Yes," Fenrir nodded.

 

"But Daddy!" Harry whined.

 

"He kept you from Daddy for fourteen years!" Fenrir growled, flashing his teeth threateningly. "He will be punished."

 

Harry shivered and leaned closer into Fenrir's chest.

 

"But only for fourteen years, then he can be free?" Harry said lazily.

 

Fenrir laughed and kissed Harry on the crown. "My perfect boy."

 

***

 

"Children," Lucian called, ushering them into the dining hall. "The Dark Lord will address you now."

 

Harry rolled his eyes and leaned his head into Fenrir's chest sleepily.

 

"I'm very excited for you children this year," he announced. "This year you'll have Harry, Fenrir, Severus, and Crouch Jr to rely on."

 

"Who's Crouch Jr?" Harry asked quietly to Fenrir.

 

"Ask our Lord," Fenrir prompted. Harry frowned. He didn't like talking to Voldemort. It made him feel a little too complicit.

 

"Harry has a question," Fenrir said after a moment of Harry's silence.

 

"No," Harry scoffed, folding his arms.

 

"Come now Puppy. Your questions are always welcome," Voldemort smirked.

 

"Nothing," Harry said, glaring at Fenrir.

 

"He doesn't know who-"

 

"Don't speak for me!" Harry snapped, fuming.

 

"Harry," Fenrir laughed. "Don't be embarrassed, just ask-"

 

"I'm not embarrassed!" Harry hissed. "You're not listening to me!"

 

"Calm down, Puppy," Fenrir growled.

 

Harry could almost hear Draco's voice in his head, telling him to take control. He wasn't supposed to sit by and let people walk all over him!

 

"You don't tell me what to do!" Harry yelled, finally managing to pull himself from Fenrir's lap.

 

"Harry-!"

 

Harry was fuming. It was as if no one else in the room existed but they two.

 

"You think that you have dominion over me?" Harry sneered, raising a brow.

 

"I'm your Alpha!" Fenrir growled.

 

"That's right!" Harry shouted. "You're _my_ Alpha. As in you belong to _me_! You protect _me_! You listen to _me_! You serve _me_!"

 

Fenrir sucked in a breath, blinking rapidly in surprise.

 

"Is it my job to protect you? Huh?" Harry asked impatiently.

 

"No."

 

"Is it my job to listen to you?"

 

"No," Fenrir said shaking his head.

 

"No," Harry repeated back. "No, that's because you're mine! You're _mine_ , not the other way around!"

 

"You're right," Fenrir said after a long silence. "You're right, Puppy. I'm sorry."

 

Harry lifted his chin defiantly. "I know I'm right."

 

A sudden bark of laughter broke the haze of tunnel vision Harry had had. He turned to see Bellatrix grinning at him wildly, the Black family madness shining through in full force.

 

Harry felt embarrassed as realization struck him that he'd really just said those things to Fenrir in front of a room full of Death Eaters.

 

When his eyes passed over his Slytherin peers, they all looked impressed and filled with jitters.

 

Harry noticed that his anger had shaken the furniture from its original place, knocking everything askew.

 

Voldemort's wild reception of this gave Harry shivers.

 

"Such an anger young Puppy," he leered. "I look forward to seeing it grow."

 

"You want to make me angry?" Harry bit out harshly.

 

"I want to make you in charge of that raw power," he explained. "I want you to harness that energy and use it."

 

Harry stepped closer to Fenrir on shaky legs.

 

"You want to feel in control, don't you Harry?"

 

"No," Harry scoffed. "I want to _be_ in control."

 

"You are," Fenrir whispered.

 

Harry locked eyes with Draco and felt a hum of triumph fill his belly.

 

"Who's Crouch Jr?" Harry asked after a few minutes of the room staring at him.

 

"Aw," Voldemort nodded. "He's Barty Crouch's son, a Death Eater. We've arranged for him to teach at Hogwarts disguised as an Auror, Alaster Moody. He'll be teaching DADA."

 

"And Dumbledore doesn't know?" Harry asked, confused.

 

"Severus has informed him on my request," the Dark Lord explained. "He will be under constant scrutiny but he'll still be an ally for you over the year. He is to aid you in all your endeavors."

 

"What endeavors?" Harry asked.

 

"We have a lot planned for this year," he grinned. "Children? Who would like to explain?"

 

"It's the Triwizard tournament," Pansy exclaimed. "That means there will be no status quo. We'll have a much easier time breaking the rules."

 

"There will be foreign students there, so we can spread the reach of our allies," Blaise explained.

 

"And, most importantly," Draco began, "we get to help you advance Puppy."

 

Harry blushed.

 

"Advance how?"

 

"That's up to you," Snape said politely. Ever since Harry had stood up for him to Dumbledore and Sirius, Snape had been acting far kinder to him. It was almost like he really wanted to support Harry now.

 

"We can teach you Dark magic," Draco suggested with a hint of excitement.

 

"You could compete in the tournament," Goyle cheered.

 

"And tell us about all your adventures," Crabbe nodded, enthusiastically.

 

"Why should I learn Dark magic?" Harry asked confused. "You're all acting like I'm suddenly a Death Eater too. I'm not."

 

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to," Draco nodded. "But that is something we have to offer you."

 

"And," Fenrir smirked, tousling Harry's hair, "As we saw the other day, not all Dark magic is bad."

 

"And sometimes bad can be fun," Bellatrix laughed, gleefully. "Like our little zapping spell."

 

Harry blushed. He had a lot to think about.


	7. School

The news about Harry being the Puppy was announced publicly three days before school started, effectively pushing Harry into a meltdown.

 

"I didn't think everyone would know right away at least," Harry pouted.

 

"At least this way everyone has a couple of days to wrap their heads around the idea before seeing you," Narcissa shrugged.

 

"But I wanted Fenrir to teach everyone about the Puppy first, so they wouldn't think I was some weird freak or-"

 

Fenrir growled. "You're not a freak!"

 

"Once they're around you for a few days your pheromones will set everyone in order," Lucian nodded. "They will come to love you, as we have."

 

Harry's eyes went wide.

 

"Oh Puppy," Bellatrix cooed. "You didn't know that we love you?"

 

"Of course they love you," Fenrir scoffed. "What's not to love. You are perfect in every way."

 

***

 

"Harry!"

 

"Oh, Harry!"

 

Harry tensed hearing his Gryffindor friends approaching.

 

"Hey guys," Harry sighed, forcing a smile.

 

He'd forgotten how tiresome it was being friends with them.

 

The whole train ride, Harry had been forced to share and reshare and reshare what had "happened" to him.

 

"It really wasn't bad," Harry tried to assure them. "I had my Daddy and-"

 

"Your 'Daddy'?" Hermione gaped.

 

"That's fucking gross," Ron blanched, making a face.

 

Harry felt his stomach knot. "No, it's not," he scoffed. "You just don't understand."

 

Hermione looked ill. "No, Harry, I don't understand. Because it sounds like you just referred to a murdering werewolf Death Eater as your 'Daddy'."

 

"He is," Harry said sternly, despite the heat in his cheeks. He needed to remain confident.

 

"No he's not," Hermione frowned, shaking her head. "James Potter-"

 

"He was a vessel," Harry said. "He's not really my Dad."

 

"Then why do you look like him?"

 

"That's-" Harry scoffed. "I- I'm not sure, but that doesn't mean he's my dad. Fenrir is my-"

 

"I've been reading all I could on the matter, and it never said anything about the Alpha being your Father."

 

"Well," Harry said exasperated. "Who are you going to believe, an old book or the real-life Puppy, who happens to be one of your best friends."

 

Hermione looked hesitant, before sighing. "I just don't know if what you're saying is true. You might have been told something that wasn't true."

 

"Puppy," Draco smirked, as he opened the compartment door.

 

"Beat it Malfoy," Ron hissed.

 

"Ron!" Harry chastised. "Draco's my friend."

 

Ron nearly choked on his tongue. "What?!" he snapped, glaring at Draco as if he'd grown a second head. "He is not! I- I don't accept that."

 

"It's not up to you Weasley," Draco chuckled.

 

"First you're a stupid dog, then you're worshiping Death Eaters, and now Malfoy?" Ron gawked. "This is too far. It's like you're not even the same person."

 

"He is not a _dog_ ," Draco hissed. "He's the Puppy, and you will show him respect!"

 

Ron's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. "What?"

 

"Ron's right, Harry," Hermione sighed. "You're not the same. Can't you see that they're manipulating-"

 

"Can't you see how something like discovering you're a magical creature might change a person?" Harry scoffed.

 

"You can't just-"

 

"He can do whatever he pleases," Draco cut in.

 

"No he can't," Hermione shouted. "You're not the boss Harry. You can't just expect people to bow down to you and-"

 

"And why not?" Pansy laughed. "He is the Puppy! People should bow to his will."

 

"That's not who you are," Hermione begged.

 

"No, it's not who I was," Harry corrected. "It is who I am now. This is my life, Hermione." He paused to look at Draco, "And I have to take charge."

 

Draco grinned, lifting his chin proudly.

 

"I'll catch you guys later," Harry said, standing to follow the Slytherins.

 

"You can't leave us!" Ron bellowed. "We're you're best friends!"

 

"You used to be," Harry sighed.

 

***

 

Harry had had a much better time sitting with his Slytherin friends on the train.

 

When they arrived at the school Harry looked miserably between his friends and the Gryffindor table, not wanting to leave them.

 

"Come sit with us," Draco suggested, seeing Harry's lost look.

 

"I'm not allowed-"

 

"Those words aren't in your vocabulary anymore," Blaise smirked. "You can do as you like, Puppy."

 

Harry felt a little on edge as he walked to the Slytherin table, but overall the relief of not leaving his friends far outweighed that.

 

As everyone started to whisper and talk, Harry's relief started to fade.

 

"Do you need your potion Puppy?" Draco asked, pulling a vial from inside his robes.

 

"Where did you get that?" Harry asked, excited.

 

"Severus," he shrugged. "He didn't want you to feel overwhelmed coming back, so he gave some to all of us so we could help you."

 

Harry smiled, turning to give Severus a thankful look.

 

"Thank you," Harry said, taking the vial and upending it.

 

"Feel better?" Draco smirked.

 

"I want Daddy," Harry said suddenly. Standing in the middle of the Sorting and walking to the teachers' table.

 

Fenrir grinned and leaned back in his chair, giving Harry ample space to climb into his lap.

 

The whole school broke out in outbursts of surprise.

 

"Settle down now," Dumbledore said, waving his arms to calm them down, as the sorting drew to a close. "As I'm sure you've all noticed we have some new staff to introduce," he announced. "Fenrir Greyback will be taking over the role of Care of Magical Creatures professor," Dumbledore said, forcing a smile as he gestured to Fenrir.

 

Fenrir stood, lifting Harry with him, as he waved to the students.

 

Some Hufflepuffs actually passed out in fright, at seeing the giant werewolf. Harry rolled his eyes.

 

"And Professor Alastor Moody will be taking the role of your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

 

Harry craned his head to spot the disheveled looking man. He had shoulder length, stringy blond hair. His gnarly face was covered in scars, and he had a false magical eye that zipped back and forth taking in the room.

 

"Daddy is that Crouch?" Harry whispered.

 

Fenrir nodded, and gently booped Harry on the nose. "Good boy remembering," he smiled.

 

Harry smiled and leaned into his Daddy's chest. Fenrir sighed a gentle rumbling of pride vibrating through him.

 

As the feast began Fenrir ripped off little bites and fed Harry with his hands.

 

"Harry, my boy," Dumbledore said gently. "Surely you'd feel more comfortable sitting among your friends."

 

"No," Harry said simply, accepting another bite of meat.

 

"But-"

 

"I'm staying with my Daddy."

 

"Of course," Dumbledore nodded. "I had wanted to ask you if you were going to be staying in Gryffindor tower or if you now preferred your own rooms. It does seem more appropriate that you-"

 

"I'm staying with my Daddy," Harry repeated.

 

"With- Oh dear," Dumbledore sighed. "I'm sorry my boy, but that wouldn't be acceptable. I'm afraid no students are allowed to even enter a professor's chambers."

 

"I'll do what I want," Harry huffed.

 

"Mr Potter!" McGonagall gasped. "That is not how we speak to the Headmaster," she said, sounding appalled by his behavior.

 

"I'm staying with Daddy," Harry frowned.

 

"You're not allowed-"

 

"I am too!" Harry snapped.

 

Everyone in the hall had been watching him since the second he sat on Fenrir's lap, and now they all were gaping at his brazen. No one would have dared stand up to the Headmaster like that.

 

"Puppy's going to stay with Daddy," Fenrir assured him, soothing circles into his back.

 

"I'm tired, Daddy," Harry pouted, sticking out his bottom lip.

 

"Okay, Sweet Thing," he nodded, nudging Harry to stand. "Let's get to bed."

 

"He can't-"

 

"I can," Harry said, cutting off Dumbledore.


	8. First Day Back

Harry woke to soft kisses being peppered over his face.

 

"Daddy," Harry grinned.

 

"Morning my perfect boy," Fenrir sang out. "Are you ready to face the day of classes?"

 

"Yeah," he smiled.

 

"I can't wait to teach you in class."

 

"I don't have Care of Magical Creatures until Wednesday."

 

"I still can't wait," he shrugged. "Now, go get dressed Puppy."

 

Harry snuggled into the bed, pouting his lip. "I want to stay here with you Daddy."

 

Fenrir keened, looking at Harry with hungry eyes. "I want that too Puppy, but Daddy has to go teach a bunch of Hufflepuff brats."

 

Harry laughed. "You be nice to them."

 

"Can't promise you that," he teased, kissing Harry on the crown of the head, before standing. "I'm off to breakfast," he waved. "Come sit with Daddy if you want to."

 

"Daddy!" Harry called before he could leave.

 

"What is it Puppy?"

 

"Can I-?" Harry blushed. "Can I have your shirt?"

 

Fenrir beamed, as he summoned his shirt from the day before and passed it to Harry.

 

"Love you Puppy."

 

"Thanks, Daddy," Harry grinned, shoving his face into the smelly fabric.

 

***

 

"Why are you dressed like that Puppy?" Draco asked, trying, and failing, to hide a smirk, as Harry joined them in the Hall before breakfast.

 

Harry looked down at himself and frowned. "I thought that they looked nice?" he answered tentatively, looking at his new robes.

 

The group of Slytherins chortled.

 

"They do look nice," Blaise smirked.

 

"Then what's the problem?"

 

"Those are very formal robes," Pansy said with a smirk. "Like for a Wedding. Much to fancy for school."

 

Harry groaned and let his head fall back. "They all look the same!"

 

"No, they really don't," Blaise chuckled.

 

"I think Harry looks pretty," Greg said with a smile. Vinny nodded in agreement.

 

"Let's go," Draco said, shaking his head. "I'll help organize your wardrobe."

 

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine, but only you. I don't want all of you guys mocking me."

 

"That's not fair," Pansy pouted.

 

"Yeah, yeah," Harry sighed. "Catch you guys later."

 

It didn't take long for Draco to sort through his wardrobe, snickering the whole time.

 

"Bloomer," Draco called, suddenly, and a floppy-eared house elf appeared seconds later. She wore, true to her name, a pair of off-white bloomers held up by suspenders.

 

"Yes young Masters Draco, sirs," she said, bowing lowly. "How is Bloomer helping young master?"

 

"I am assigning you to work with Harry," he said casually, pointing to Harry. "He is not accustomed to our way of dress. Until he has a handle on his wardrobe, you are to aid him in dressing appropriately."

 

Bloomer's eyes went wide as she faced Harry. "Ohh!" she squeaked. "Our Puppy!" she said excitedly. "Bloomer is being so proud to serve our Puppy."

 

"Right," Draco nodded. "Off with you."

 

Bloomer nodded and popped away obediently.

 

"You didn't need to do that," Harry blushed.

 

Draco looked Harry up and down. "Yes, I did. Trust me."

 

Harry scoffed and hit his arm with a laugh. "Fine. Just give me something to wear."

 

Draco grabbed a fancy looking robe done in dark blues and handed it to Harry for him to change into. "This one."

 

Harry walked to his bathroom and changed quickly.

 

"Why do you still have these," Draco scoffed, pointing to Harry's old clothes as Harry reemerged in his new outfit.

 

"Just in case," Harry shrugged.

 

"In case what? An orphanage asks for donations?"

 

"Shut up," Harry blushed.

 

Draco gave him an oddly pensive look then and sat back on his bed.

 

"Why do you keep them?"

 

"I don't know," Harry sighed. "In case things ever- I don't know..."

 

"Harry?"

 

"In case things go back to normal," he finished blushing. "I guess I'm still not used to all of this. I just feel like- like it's all a dream or a trick. Like one day you'll all snap out of it and realize I'm still just Harry."

 

"Harry," Draco gasped. "That's- This isn't a trick. This isn't a game."

 

"I know."

 

"I thought you trusted us," Draco said, frowning. He didn't look offended, but more worried.

 

"It's not like that," Harry sighed. "I do, I just-"

 

"Apparently you don't," Draco said, still frowning. "You are the Puppy. There's no going back, Harry. This is your life."

 

"I know," Harry said shakily.

 

"Do you?"

 

"I'm just- I'm not used to it," Harry admitted. "I know you think my life was all that when I was Harry Potter, but it wasn't," he said, hating that his eyes were swelling with tears. "I'm not used to good things just happening to me."

 

Draco stood up and crossed the room to where Harry stood. He raised his hands to cup Harry's face and stared him in the eyes.

 

"Get used to it," he said after a long moment.

 

Harry blinked back tears and tried to look away.

 

Draco held his face in place. "You are so special, Puppy. I don't know what happened to you that makes you scared of accepting that, but I promise you, you deserve this."

 

Harry heard a shaky breath release, that he hadn't even known he'd been holding.

 

"You deserve to be happy. You deserve to be loved. You deserve to be respected and cared for," Draco whispered. "Being happy, that's not a trick, Puppy. It's your right."

 

Harry closed his eyes and let his head tilt forward so his forehead rest against Draco's.

 

Draco's hands slid from his face to rest on his shoulders, pulling him a little closer, before releasing him completely.

 

Harry opened his eyes to see Draco walking to his wardrobe. "We're getting rid of these," he said, holding up his old clothes.

 

"Okay," Harry nodded shakily. "Okay."

 

***

 

Harry and Draco walked in late to Potions.

 

"Nice of you to join us, boys," Severus said, raising a brow, and pointing to the empty workspace at the front of the room.

 

"Sorry, Sir," Harry said, bowing his head.

 

"Instructions are on the board," he said, and then went back to walking the classroom.

 

Draco quickly gathered their supplies as Harry readied their cauldron.

 

Harry had only fixed a few potions with Snape over the summer but his tips had made Harry feel much more competent.

 

With Draco's aid, they made a near-perfect elixir.

 

"Two shades lighter and this would have been perfect," Severus noted, swirling the contents of the glass vial up towards the light so he could see through it.

 

"Here," Harry said, adding an extra pixie wing and stirring it twice counterclockwise, rendering it...

 

"Perfection," Severus whispered, his eyes shining with an excited gleam. "You'll both receive Outstandings for the day."

 

Harry felt so giddy he nearly fell from his stool. He'd never, ever, received anything higher than an Acceptable in potions before. More than the grade itself though, Harry was most excited with having pleased Severus.

 

Hermione was fuming, as she'd only received an Exceeds Expectations.

 

"You only got an O because you worked with Malfoy," she huffed, as they were packing up their things.

 

"That's not true," Draco scoffed. "As you just saw, it was Harry that fixed the potion in the end."

 

"You must have told him what to do," she huffed.

 

"Are you saying I'm too stupid?" Harry asked, more than a little hurt.

 

"I didn't mean that," Hermione flushed. "I just meant- How did you know to fix it then?"

 

"I don't know?" Harry shrugged. "It just felt right."

 

"That's not how potions work!"

 

"Alternatively to what you may believe Granger, Potions are magic," Severus hissed. "To succeed you must know when to follow a pattern and when to diverge. A fact that a silly girl like you wouldn't understand. Parroting books doesn't make you smart, and it will surely never earn you an Outstanding in my classroom."

 

"So all the sudden Harry's this Puppy thing and- and you think he's perfect?" Hermione scowled.

 

"Yes," Draco shrugged, as the other Slytherins nodded.

 

"His instincts are much keener now that they're not being blocked. He'll improve in all aspects of magic I expect," Severus smirked. "I suppose you'll have to put in a little more effort to best him now."

 

Hermione was fuming and stormed from the classroom.

 

"Severus?" Harry asked tentatively. "Is-Is that true?"

 

"I wouldn't lie to you," he said seriously. "Trust your instincts Puppy."


	9. Wicked Lions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING**  
> sexual assault

True to Severus' words, Harry found that all his classes had gone by easier. Even focusing on Professor Binns dull droning had seemed easier somehow.

 

By Wednesday, Harry was floating through his classes. He had a new excitement that encouraged him and rallied him for his classes.

 

However, it wasn't all good.

 

"Did you see Potter this morning," Seamus scoffed. "Sitting in the professor's lap."

 

"He's literally the teacher's pet," Dean laughed.

 

"His lap dog," Lavender said loudly, nearly falling over laughing at her own joke.

 

"You'd do well to remember that that professor is a werewolf," Draco seethed. "And his one job is to keep Harry safe and happy."

 

"And I don't think Harry liked your jokes," Pansy said, threateningly.

 

The taunting Gryffindors went pale and quickly busied themselves with there books.

 

"Thanks, Draco," Harry whispered, fighting off his blush.

 

Fenrir walked in, his eyes immediately falling on Harry's hot face. The whole class flinched as he growled and drug his glare across them, scrutinizing them each.

 

As his gaze fell on the Gryffindors he stocked to their desks.

 

"What is the meaning of this?" he growled, his low rumble shaking the students in their places.

 

"We didn't mean anything by it, really," Dean whispered.

 

"I think that you did-"

 

"Fenrir," Harry said, a pleading in his voice.

 

Fenrir instantly stood up straight and walked back to his desk. "Right. Now, everyone turn to your texts, section fifteen."

 

As per his own request, the first thing Fenrir taught the school about was the Puppy. However, when he'd first thought to have the school learn about him he didn't think of all the negative aspects that would come along with the good.

 

For instance, he didn't expect people to start touching him. Traditionally Puppies like being caressed or stroked by those that care for them, and accept them as a sign of loyalty or alliance.

 

He also didn't expect all the boys in school to start growling at him and flexing mockingly. Fenrir had taught them that to win the heart of the Puppy, one must first emulate the strength of an Alpha.

 

The worst though was yet to come...

 

It was on one of the rare occasions where Harry was sitting at the Slytherin table, rather than up at the teacher's table that he was passed a note by a sixth year Ravenclaw.

 

"What's this?"

 

"From your Alpha," she said mockingly.

 

Harry hesitantly looked up to where Fenrir was sitting. They locked eyes for a moment before he smirked and went back to his food.

 

Harry,  
Meet me in the potion's classroom before dinner is through. I will follow you once you leave.  
Fenrir

 

Harry frowned down at the note, and then back up to Fenrir. It all seemed very odd. Why would Fenrir send him a note, rather than just coming up to him?

 

Despite the oddity, he knew it was from his alpha. He could smell Fenrir on the parchment as if he'd rubbed his face across it.

 

"Where are you going Puppy?" Draco asked, frowning at Harry's sudden departure.

 

"I- I need to meet someone," he said, not sure if he should tell him. After all, Fenrir had sent him the note. Maybe he didn't want anyone to know they were meeting?

 

As he approached the Potion's lab he was overwhelmed by the heady scent of his Alpha. How had he beaten him there?

 

"Fenrir?"

 

He didn't see anyone. He thought perhaps that his Alpha was in with Severus, and so he walked across the office to Severus' office door.

 

He knocked. "Severus?"

 

"Severus?" a jeering voice said from behind him. "Since when are the two of you on a first name basis?" Ron sneered.

 

"Ron?" Harry gawked, spinning to face him. "What's going on?"

 

"What's going on is that you are a traitorous snake!"

 

"How am I a traitor?" Harry scoffed, glaring.

 

He noticed that Ron wasn't alone. Dean, Seamus, Hermione, and Ginny were all lurking in the shadows.

 

"You guys know me," Harry continued, feeling a bit panicky now.

 

"We used to," Hermione spat. "But now all you do is grovel at the feet of Death Eaters. You'd do whatever he told you to do."

 

"That's not true," Harry huffed. "He listens to me, not the other way-"

 

"That's what they want you to think," Ginny said, laughing madly.

 

"We can prove that he's manipulating you." And before Harry could protest she pulled out a glass vial with a spraying apparatus attached to it and sprayed a mist of the contents in Harry's face.

 

He instantly recognized it as the citrusy potion that he'd taken before with Fenrir.

 

"There," Hermione said satisfied.

 

"That doesn't make me a slave to my Daddy," Harry said angrily. "It makes me a slave to my truest desires."

 

"Which is controlled by your Alpha's pheromones," Hermione scowled.

 

"Fenrir would never hurt me."

 

"He doesn't have to," Ron said, grinning like a loon, and making Harry very uncomfortable.

 

"What do you-"

 

"Hermione," Seamus prompted, stepping nearer to Harry.

 

Hermione nodded and cast a spell on Seamus that Harry didn't recognize.

 

Instantly Harry was overcome by Fenrir's scent.

 

"No!" Harry cried as understanding settled in. "You guys, stop."

 

"Come here Puppy," Seamus called, wafting his scent for Harry to smell.

 

Harry instinctively stepped closer to him, feeling safer despite his brain telling him this was wrong.

 

"Come to Daddy," Seamus sneered. Harry listen.

 

They all laughed.

 

Seamus pulled Harry into his side, forcing Harry's face roughly against his chest.

 

"You like the smell of your Daddy?" he asked mockingly.

 

"Yeah," Harry answered, even as tears sprang to his eyes. He held tighter to Seamus, trying to shield himself with his scent.

 

"Get off of me you fag!" Seamus spat, shoving him back harshly to fall. As he fell back his head struck the corner of a desk.

 

He hissed in pain and when he drew his hand back there was blood.

 

"Now me," Ginny said excitedly.

 

Hermione cast the same spell and Ginny was coated in Fenrir's scent.

 

"Come here Puppy," she cooed mockingly. "You've never had a Mama before."

 

They all laughed as she kneeled down, straddling his lap. She undid the buttons of her top and pressed her breasts in his face. "Come on Harry, I know you want to."

 

"Ginny, stop," he begged, even as he pushed his face into the scent.

 

He wanted to stop, but he was so scared that he was trying to stay as close to his Alpha's scent as possible.

 

"I knew you would like them if you gave them a chance."

 

"I want to try too," Dean smirked, unzipping his pants.

 

"NO!" Harry shouted, only to be smacked across the face by Ginny.

 

Hermione cast the spell on Dean.

 

Harry pushed Ginny off of himself and tried to stand up. His head was pounding like crazy, and he was very dizzy. He stumbled onto his knees.

 

"Where do you think you're going Puppy?" Dean leered.

 

He shoved down his pants just far enough to let his erect prick spring free. "Go on Puppy. Suck it."

 

"Stop," Harry said, crying freely now. "Please stop."

 

He stepped closer, his dick just inches from Harry's face.

 

"Crucio!"

 

Dean fell backward spasming on the floor.

 

"Draco," Harry cried, scooting farther away from Dean's twitching body.

 

Draco ran across the classroom to help him stand as Pansy, Blaise, Greg, and Vinny took on the others.

 

"Puppy, you're bleeding," he said concerned.

 

"Draco," Harry said, pulling the other boy into a hug. "I didn't want to- I- They made me-"

 

"I know Puppy," he nodded. "I know."

 

"What is the meaning of this?!" Severus spat bursting from his office. "Potter-!"

 

"I need my Daddy," Harry cried, hugging tightly to Draco.

 

"Mrs Parkinson," Severus said, "Get Fenrir now."

 

"Any Gryffindors that don't want to be killed the moment he arrives will get over here and let me shield them."

 

"Let them die," Draco sneered, glaring, as he soothed circles into Harry's back.

 

The five Gryffindors quickly gathered into a little huddle and let Snape shield them.

 

"Harry!" Fenrir was across the room to him in half a second. "Puppy," he said pulling him from Draco's arms. "Are you okay?"

 

The headmaster followed in tow.

 

"What has taken place here?" he asked, eyeing Severus' spell over the Gryffindors and Harry's matted bloody hair.

 

Blaise, Pansy, Vinny, and Greg were huddled together near the door, all glaring across the room at the Gryffindors.

 

Fenrir started licking at the bloody gash in Harry's head, as Harry whimpered.

 

"Well?" Dumbledore said again when no one spoke.

 

"Harry got a note a dinner and he said he needed to meet someone," Draco explained. from where he stood beside Harry and Fenrir. "We thought it was odd so we went looking for him. I walked in on Thomas shoving his cock at Harry's face."

 

Fenrir roared, turning to smash a spell into Severus' shield.

 

"Ah," Dumbledore nodded. "Good forethought, Severus. Now, Mr Greyback if you would so kindly take Harry to the infirmary to be healed."

 

"I will kill you," Fenrir seethed, practically foaming at the mouth in his rage. "I will kill all of you."

 

"Now, now," Dumbledore sighed, "There shall be none of that."

 

"Perhaps we should see what they've done before agreeing on their punishment," Severus suggested.

 

"A fine idea, my boy," Albus cheered, "But regardless of their crimes, I'm sure we can agree that Fenrir will not be killing any of them."

 

"Harry," Severus asked softly, "Can I see your memory please?"

 

"NO!" he said, hiding his face in Fenrir's chest.

 

"Harry," Fenrir whispered, combing his fingers through Harry's hair. "Puppy, we need to see so they can be punished."

 

"I don't want you to see it," Harry said shakily.

 

Fenrir was growling, but not at Harry.

 

"Harry," Severus began, "we'll both be with you. Your Daddy can come with us."

 

Harry wasn't happy about it but he finally blinked the tears from his eyes enough to look up to meet Severus' eyes.

 

When they emerged Harry was shaking and clinging to Fenrir.

 

Harry's desperate whimpers were the only thing keeping Fenrir in place, but the wolf had nearly gone into a frenzy.

 

Severus walked across the room and threw a handful of Floo into the fireplace. "Emergency Services, Arresting Aurors," he called out.

 

"Severus?" Dumbledore asked. "Surely this can be handled in-house."

 

Fenrir growled loudly.

 

Three Aurors stepped out of the fireplace, wands drawn.

 

"What's the emergency, Master Snape?"

 

"These five students are to be arrested," he said sternly.

 

"Severus!"

 

"They sexually assaulted a minor while using spells to mirror his Alpha's pheromones," Severus hissed. "The heinousness of this crime is indescribable, and the consequences of which may have just started a war between all magical creatures and wizard-kind."

 

All the Slytherins gasped in shock.

 

The Aurors looked hesitantly between each other. "Who did they assault?"

 

"My Puppy," Fenrir growled, holding Harry tighter to his chest.

 

"Harry Potter?!" the Auror gasped.

 

"I've already collected the memory," Severus said, pulling the memory from his own mind and sinking it in a vial for proof.

 

"Would you like to view it now, or at the ministry?" Severus prompted, as they all stood frozen.

 

"I'll take your word, Master Snape," the Auror nodded, taking the vial.

 

"Daddy," Harry whispered. "I want to go home."

 

"Of course," Albus nodded, "Fenrir take Harry to the infirmary and then to your rooms."

 

Fenrir growled, not liking being told what to do.

 

"No," Harry pouted. "I want to go home."

 

"Away from the school?" Fenrir asked.

 

"Yeah," Harry nodded.

 

Fenrir nodded but didn't move.

 

"Ronald Weasley," he growled out. "Ginevra Weasley, Hemione Granger, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan."

 

Each had shivered as their name was spoken.

 

"I will kill each of you," Fenrir seethed. "It may not be at my hand, but each of you will die for what you have done today."

 

Harry shivered too, tucking himself closer to his Daddy.

 

"You want that Harry?" he asked, practically salivating at the chance to rip them apart. "You want me to kill the little lions?"

 

"Not now Daddy. I want to go home!" he whined again.

 

Fenrir looked a little disappointed, before shaking his head and nodding. "Of course Puppy." He then proceeded to lift Harry in his arms as one might a bride, and walk them to the floo.

 

Draco threw floo powder in for them, calling "Malfoy Manor."

 

"Severus?" Draco asked.

 

"Go," he nodded. "I'll meet you there later tonight."

 

"Severus!" Dumbledore cried out shocked. "He can't leave the-"

 

Draco didn't hear the rest as he swirled home in the floo.


	10. Chapter 10

"Shh, It's okay Sweet Thing," Fenrir cooed as he stepped out of the mantle carrying Harry.

Narcissa swept into the room just as Draco followed them out of the fireplace.

"Draco? Draco! Puppy!" Narcissa gasped, taking in Harry's tears. "What's happened?"

Harry hid his face in Fenrir's chest. The werewolf bowed his head to kiss Harry on the crown. He didn't stop to answer her but walked briskly past her to his and his pup's room.

"What happened?" the Dark Lord asked from the threshold as soon as Harry was out of earshot.

"I'm not sure of all the details," Draco said shakily. "I didn't see his memory, but when I got there Harry was hurt and Dean Thomas, a mudblood Gryffindor, had his prick in Harry's face. Severus said they'd done something to mirror Fenrir's pheromones..."

Narcissa gasped and put a hand over her heart. 

"Severus had called Aurors to arrest all of them before we left."

"I'm going to the ministry to help Severus ensure they are punished to the fullest extent of the law," Lucius hissed.

"Who else was involved?" Voldemort asked nonchalantly, though it was clear he had planned much the same as Fenrir's.

"Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger, and Ronald and Ginevra Weasley."

"His friends?" Narcissa asked, startled by the news. "Our poor Puppy."

***

“Puppy,” Fenrir whispered, petting his hair. “Time to wake up little one.” Harry was splayed out across Fenrir, his face tucked into Fenrir’s collar.

“No Daddy,” Harry pouted, pressing his face against Fenrir’s and inhaling deeply.

“Our Lord would like to check in with us over breakfast.”

“I don’t want to go back to school,” Harry huffed, sticking out his lip, acting the part of ‘baby’ to the t.

Fenrir mused Harry’s hair before kissing his crown. “Let’s hear what he has to say.”

“Are they really going to jail?”

Fenrir’s grip tightened around his puppy. He sat them up so Harry was straddling his lap. “Yes, they are.”

“Will they get the kiss?”

“They should,” Fenrir growled. “And with the Malfoys as your attorneys, they probably will.”

Harry was quiet for a while before nodding and saying, “Good.” It made him very sad, but he knew that they were no longer his friends. What they had done to him was unusually cruel, and if he wasn’t mistaken, quite dark.

Fenrir nodded his approval as well. “Now, up you get Puppy.”

Harry hugged his arms tightly around Fenrir’s neck. “Okay, Daddy.”

Harry laughed as Fenrir peppered his face with light kisses.

“Daddy,” he laughed, pushing him away with fake effort.

“Go shower while Daddy gets you some clean clothes.”

“No!” Harry gasped, whimpering as he clung to Fenrir.

“What’s wrong Puppy?” Fenrir cooed.

“Don’t leave me,” Harry said shakily. “I’m scared.”

A flash of understanding crossed Fenrir’s eyes as he held Harry tighter. “Don’t be scared Puppy, Daddy’s here.”

Despite Harry’s need for Fenrir to be with him, it still took quite a bit of coaxing to persuade him out of his clothes for his shower.

Fenrir was a little confused as to why Harry was so shy about his body. Afterall, Fenrir was his Daddy. There was nothing at all sexual about the way he would clean his baby.

As Harry realized this, he quickly relaxed into Fenrir’s touch, letting him wash his hair and massage soap into his back, and arms, and legs.

“Oh no!” Harry proclaimed as he hugged Fenrir, after being toweled off. “I can’t smell you anymore!”

“Come,” Fenrir said, holding out his hand. He lifted his arm and prompted Harry to smell him. Harry eagerly buried his face into the smelly armpit, breathing a sigh of relief when the smell washed over him.

“I don’t like it when you’re clean,” Harry pouted.

Fenrir laughed. “Perhaps we ought to run down to breakfast to get all sweaty again.”

Harry nodded, smiling. “Yeah!”

***

“The children are all receiving the kiss this afternoon,” Lucius said after Fenrir and Harry were settled.

Fenrir perked up. “Good.”

“So soon?” Harry asked, tentatively. “I mean-”

“It’s a very straightforward case,” Lucius nodded. “They used dark magic, they injured and sexually assaulted a minor, and it was all premeditated.”

Harry felt his face go red. He turned to hide his red cheeks, burying his nose in Fenrir’s collar.

“What would you like to do, young Pup, about your schooling?” Voldemort asked, looking thoughtful.

“It’s up to me?” Harry asked surprised. 

“Everything is up to you,” Fenrir said, nodding.

“But do you want me to go back to school?” Harry asked, chewing his lip.

“I want you to be safe and comfortable. If that means staying away from school then by all means, do so.”

“I think… I want to try school again, but with Daddy,” Harry finally said, his hands clasped tightly to Fenrir’s shirt. Fenrir held him closer to his chest.

“Where Daddy goes to classes with Puppy?” Fenrir clarified.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded.

“Dumbledore won’t like it,” Severus began, “but he’ll have to get used to it.”

“I don’t want Dumbledore there,” Harry huffed.

“Well, we can’t help that-”

“Or maybe we can…” Narcissa said, tapping her cheek thoughtfully. “If Harry’s word is fate’s design, why should we be able to decree that Dumbledore is no longer fated for his role as Headmaster?”

And so they decided to keep Harry out of school until Dumbledore was gone. That way he wouldn’t have to be around the corupt headmaster, and it gives Harry a break after being attacked.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or the characters/things/places created by J.K. Rowling. I make no money from my fan-fiction.


End file.
